


Awkward

by belizafryler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Alex, BAMF Kara, BAMF Maggie, BAMF Ruby, BAMF Sam, F/F, HEY LOOK MY SIGNATURE TAG IS BACK, Superreign, and you can fight me on that, mom power, ruby also has all the aunts in the world, ruby has two moms, sucky dads, super reign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Ruby's father comes to National City.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> _Let’s pretend I’m not your daughter  
>  Then you’d be my stalker  
> And that’s a little awkward.  
> -Awkward, Hailey Knox _

The panic Kara felt now was similar to when Alex had been kidnapped. It was worse than when Jeremiah had betrayed them. It was even more real to her than when Alura had been discovered to be alive.

Sam’s ex, and Ruby’s father, was in town. And if Alex’s words were to be believed, he was looking for Ruby. Sam was distraught and keeping Ruby close to her at all times. Poor Ruby had barely been allowed to go to school that Monday. In fact, the only way Sam had agreed was if Kara would keep an ear out.

Kara had immediately agreed, not because she wanted to see Ruby leave, but because that little girl was hers as well. Kara was never going to let anything happen to Ruby, not as long as she lived.

“Kara? Can you hear me?” The muttered voice of Ruby, miles away, caught her attention. Using the device that Ruby had been given by Alex, not dissimilar to a walkie talkie, Kara responded affirmatively. “I’m right here, babe. What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Did Mama break her promise and come get me?” Ruby’s voice was shaky and muffled, like she was trying to hide her fear.

“No, your mom’s right here beside me.” At that, Sam shot straight up out of bed, and ran to get her clothes. And a gun. “We’ll be there in five minutes. Dawdle as long as you can.” Kara promised.

Once Sam was all ready, Kara didn’t bother with the car. Instead, she ripped off her pajamas and got into her super suit, flying with Sam to National City’s school. “Are you calm?” Kara asked as they landed behind the school.

“No.” Sam answered bluntly. “I can’t figure out what he wants from us.” She whispered.

Kara brushed a kiss to Sam’s cheek as they rushed inside, Kara changing into her normal, reporter clothes. “He wants to cause chaos. But well, if chaos is what he wants…. We got this.” She promised. Clicking the button to talk to Ruby, Kara said, “Babe we’re here. Come on outside.”

“I can’t.” Ruby whispered. “I’m supposed to report to the front office.”

“Alright. We’re coming in.” Kara answered. “Go on inside. We’ll be there in seconds.” she promised.

They walked in, slower than they’d like. They didn’t want to cause a scene.

“Ms Danvers, Ms Arias.” The secretary looked surprised. “We were just fixing to let Ruby go with her uncle here. Is everything okay?” 

“That’s not her uncle.” Kara informed the secretary, listening for any sounds of distress. Ruby shuffled her way behind Kara and Sam. “That’s her biological father, and he isn’t supposed to come onto school grounds. Please.” Kara told the secretary, in a firm but not unkind voice.

“Now wait a minute, let’s not be hasty.” The man who was Ruby’s father protested. “I just wanted to see her. Meet her.” He said. “Surely you wouldn’t deny me that, Sam?” He turned pleading, brown eyes to his highschool sweetheart.

“You had ten years to meet her.” Sam snapped, wrapping a protective arm around Ruby. “You were not ready to be a father then, don’t pretend that you’re ready to be a father now.” she snarled.

Kara put a hand on Sam’s arm. “Calm down, babe.” She smothered a giggle, running her hand from Sam’s arm down to Ruby’s cheek. She bent to Ruby’s ear level. “Aunt Alex is waiting outside, if you want to go.” she whispered.

“Who the hell is this?” The man demanded.

“That’s Kara. She’s my mama,” Ruby spoke up defiantly, her eyes kindling with a fire that Kara would claim was all her own.

“Mike, please. Just go.” Sam pleaded, seeing the rage on his face. “This isn’t the place.”

Mike laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re a lesbian.” He chortled. “I won’t be allowing Ruby to stay with you.” He threatened.

Kara grabbed his arm. “Sam said this isn’t the place. She’s right.” She snapped. “And who she loves, isn’t your business.” She added, lifting her chin proudly. “Now, if you _really_ want to continue this conversation, meet us at the Underground bar in a few minutes.” She told him firmly.

“I’ll be there,” Mike jerked his arm away from Kara’s grip, muttering unkind words about Sam and Kara as he walked away, presumably to his car. “With my lawyer!” he shouted behind him, his face contorting angrily.

Ruby immediately burst into tears, gripping onto the shirts of both Kara and Sam and pulling them close to smush her into a Ruby sandwich.

“That’s my dad?” She asked in disbelief, hiccuping. 

“I know baby, I’m so sorry.” Sam whispered, rubbing Ruby’s back. “I didn’t think he’d show up here.”

Kara smoothed her hair down. “It’s ok, baby. We’re here.” She reminded Ruby gently. “Aunt Alex is probably ready to use one of her new toys.” she reminded the girl playfully. It made Ruby crack a small smile.

“C’mon. Let’s get to the bar. Ruby, honey, do you want me to get Aunt Lena to watch you?” Sam offered.

“No Mom. I want to be there. Please?” Ruby said determinedly, wiping off her tears as they walked towards their car. (Alex had shown up in the car.)

“I suppose that will be ok. Just remember, he isn’t going to take you away from us. Nothing ever will.” Sam kissed her daughter’s hair as they slid into the backseat. Alex was driving.

“I know. I’ve got Supergirl and Supermom to protect me.” Ruby looked up at her moms, her eyes shining happily in spite of everything.

“Damn right you do.” Kara dropped a kiss on Ruby’s head. “We’ll never let go, ok?” she hugged Ruby tight.

“Good. I want to talk to him.” Ruby said uncertainly. “I just -- have a few questions.” she admitted, looking down.

“You can ask him anything you want, babe.” Kara promised, glancing at Sam to double check. “We’ll make sure he answers you.” She gave a _totally_ innocent smile.

“Sounds good to me.” Sam assented, and the rest of the ride was silent as they calmed Ruby down further.

Once they arrived at the bar, they found that Detective Sawyer was there. Maggie, the kind aunt that doted on Alex and the rest of them, was nowhere to be found. Instead she was in her element, defending the ones who needed it. For now, that was Ruby.

“Rubes! How you feeling?” Aunt Maggie made an appearance as they slid out of the car. Maggie rushed over, kissing Alex on the corner of her mouth in a hello before reaching to Ruby and hugging her tight.  
“I’m nervous.” Ruby admitted. “But you guys will be there. I’ll be fine.” She looked up with a determined glint to her eyes.

“That’s right you will.” Maggie promised. “Lena is managing LCorp, but she said she’s on speed dial if you need her.” she added.

“Ok.” Ruby nodded, smiling nervously. “Is he here already?” she asked, looking around.

“Yeah, he pulled up about five minutes before you. Hasn’t gotten out of his car yet.” Maggie replied. “I think all the aliens are freaking him out just a bit.” She said with a slight smirk. 

“Not to mention a police car.” Kara put in, laughing as she held tight to Ruby’s shoulders. “He really doesn’t have a clue what he’s up against. See, baby?” she looked down at Ruby. “I told you, we’ll be fine.”

Sam and Alex were discussing something to the side in murmured voices. “You’re right.” Ruby agreed, bringing Kara’s attention back to her daughter.

At that moment, they all stopped talking when Mike came over, another man in a suit following him. “Was all of this really necessary, Sam? Honestly. It isn’t a crime to want to talk to my daughter.” Mike scoffed.

“They’re here for her, not me.” Sam responded, walking into the bar with her head held high. The procession went like this: Kara, Ruby, Sam, Alex, and Maggie. Only then were the men allowed in.

Mike took a seat at one of the tables. “Why don’t we start with this suit I’m filing against you? Unfit parenthood.” he suggested with a cocky sort of smile.

“How about you let Ruby start?” Kara responded, turning to the lawyer. “She’s old enough to decide what she wants. And she’s got a few things she wants to say to him, too.” She asserted.

“That sounds like a good idea.” The lawyer conceded. 

Ruby shuffled out from between her mothers, and walked over to sit at the chair across from her biological father. This was her first real, up close sighting of him. He looked down at her, and Ruby felt a slight chill go down her spine. He had brown hair that was slicked back, and dark eyes that seemed to scream not to trust him.

For a moment, Ruby almost lost her nerve. Then, slowly, she spoke up. “Why weren’t you interested years ago?” she asked, her voice slightly shaky. “If you wanted to play family, Mom would have been all too happy to have a second hand in helping to raise me.” she pointed out. “But you were never interested in me until now. Why?”

Mike’s frown was deep. “I was only a kid. I wasn’t ready for fatherhood. But now I’m older--” he wheedled.

“Now I’m older too.” Ruby interrupted. “I’m old enough to detect when you’re feeding me what you think I wanna hear.” she scoffed. “If you don’t want to be honest about this, then we’re done.” She declared.

Her mothers had never felt more proud of their daughter, sharing a glance between them.

“I was eighteen when you were born, Ruby. Can you imagine having a kid in eight years?” Mike pointed out.

“Mom did!” Ruby shouted. “Mom didn’t put me up for adoption, she didn’t get rid of me, she RAISED me herself! At the cost of losing HER parents.” She pointed out angrily. “The point is YOU were not ready.” she glared up at him. “What makes you think you’re ready now?” she scoffed.

“I-I’m older. Expecting another child, with my wife….” he blurted out unceremoniously.

“Are you planning to leave this one, too?” Ruby snarked.

“Listen, Ruby,” Mike’s voice softened in what he was sure was a comforting tone. “I was the quarterback in football. If anyone found out what I did -- they’d have kicked me off. I wouldn’t be where I am now.”

Kara put her hand over Sam’s mouth to keep her outrage silent.

Ruby snickered. “Well, here you are.” She agreed. “I’m not interested in making up for lost time, or playing Daddy and Daughter with you.” She told him. “I don’t want to be separated from my parents, my real parents.” she added, turning to the lawyer. 

“They’ll fight you on this, every last minute. And you know what? They’ll win.” She continued. “You were never there for me, and being gay isn’t a sin in the eyes of the court.” She snapped, turning a glare onto her biological father.

“Fine. I see where you stand.” Mike snapped, standing up angrily. “Don’t say I never tried.”

The lawyer rolled his eyes. “I don’t think you did, sir.” He admitted. “Miss Arias is right in that, at the very least. You’d never stand up against the court and win.”

Ruby’s face was triumphant and wobbily with tears as she pushed away her chair from the table, running into her moms arms.

Maggie and Alex escorted the discarded father out.

“I did it!” Ruby shouted, her eyes still warm with tears. “That was SO scary.” She admitted, once Mike was gone.

“But you did it.” Kara rubbed her back. “We’re so proud of you, baby. Aren’t we, Sam?” she asked.

“So proud.” was all Sam managed before she tightened her grip around Ruby. “I love you more than anything in this world, my daughter.” She whispered in Ruby’s hair.

“I know. I love you too. Both of you.” Ruby whispered back, bringing Kara into the hug. “I don’t need a dad when I have the two best moms in the world.”


End file.
